Our Session
by Keys Studio
Summary: 12 new players. A whole new session. No Trolls, no anyone. Just a new session in the universe the Trolls and Humans both took part in making, thousands of years after they've won and long since they've died. Join the new 12 as they journey through their session and their lives both! Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Multipairings, OCs, cussing, blood, character death, and so much more.
1. Knight of Doom Chapter 1 (CHAPTER 1)

**There will be twelve introduction chapters for each character! So, we shall start this story off with the Knight of Doom! :D**

**By the way, it's my first time attempting to do this in Homestuck style. Like, really. It is. I suck at it, but I tried. XD**

**I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie-sama does. I also do not own Kiri Alysha, my matesprit does. I only own Jese Jenkins. *hearts***

**[xXx]**

There is a young girl (you cannot see her, I do apologize; you'll learn of her actual appearance soon enough, I promise) who stands amidst her room. Today is the day of her Sweet Sixteen, although, to her, it doesn't really feel all that sweet. The cold month of February had greeted her day of birth this year with a horrible snow storm, and she couldn't get out of the house to go over to her friend's house, who, for convience, happens to be her crush. So, dressed in her house clothes (a dark gray shirt with a duel colored heart in the center, black skinny jeans with white stitches up the sides, converse boots, and a sun emblem around her neck from her aforementioned crush), she stands in the middle of her room, celebrating her birthday alone. She has yet to be given a name, the poor whitette! Her gray eyes flicker to you, the invisible reader, in hopes of giving her a name now that she is sixteen years old.

What will her name be?

_Enter name._

You attempt to enter a rather humerous name to cheer her up, like Reindeer Bubblebottom, but she just frowns at your attempt.

_Retry?_

You retype another name.

You type in Kiri Alysha and she smiles. It seems that she rather likes the name that you have given her!

Your name is now KIRI ALYSHA. It is your sixteenth birthday, as it had been mentioned before, and you have been, unfortunately, snowed you into submission and reclusion into your house. Your Mom and Dad decided to sleep in since they couldn't get out of the house, leaving you by your lonesome in the wake world.

As a girl of sixteen years of age, you have a variety of INTERESTS. You like to DRAW IN YOUR SKETCH BOOK in a way that looks CUTESY AND ADORABLE. You sometimes (most of the time) use your COLOR PENCILS and MARKERS to color in your drawings. You also tend to DAYDREAM a lot. Usually about you and your continuously mentioned crush. You tend to dabble in the WRITING BUSINESS, often going to your crush's house to share ideas and having a writing hour together. Then you like to COSPLAY. You love to DRESS UP like your favorite ANIME CHARACTERS. Sometimes, you cosplay as your ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Together with your crush, you two make numerous COSPLAY VIDEOS that are NEVER POSTED ONLINE.

You usually chat with said crush over Pesterchum, flirting with her in subtle ways while thoroughly avoiding the weirdos who try to chat with you while she's online. You don't really care that it seems rude to do that because, to be honest, they are all weird little shits. Your Chumhandle is **mistyRaven** and you talk in a way **That $ound$ $weet and gentle, but only to tho$e you actually like.**

Now that you have your priorities in order, you can now do as you please.

What will you do?

_Examine the bed._

It is your bed.

Big whoop.

Although, the plushness and the comfy looking appearance seem appealing to you. Maybe a few...

_RESIST!_

You snap yourself out of even THINKING about sleeping in your bed. Your crush may be awake at any moment and that means she may be about to pester you over Pesterchum!

So, with that in mind, you park your butt on the bed, withdrawing your laptop from your Music Kind Modus. Once it is on, you are instantly assaulted with messages, some from **jovialRogue** and some from **winglessAngel**. You decide to answer your crush instead of that weirdo in Kentucky.

**\- - winglessAngel [WA] has started to pester mistyRaven [MR] at 11:41 - -**

**WA: hEy thErE bIrthdAy gIrl~!**

**MR: Hey there, $weety. Did you get a good night'$ $leep la$t night? :)**

**WA: I dId. It sUcks thAt I cAn't cOmE OvEr tO yOUr hOUsE tOdAy, thOUgh. :c**

**MR: It'$ alright, $weety! We $till have Pe$terchum! :D**

**WA: yEAh, wE dO. bUt tAlkIng tO yOU OnlInE Isn't nEArly As cOOl As ActUAlly gEttIng tO hAng OUt wIth yOU In rEAl lIfE, yA knOw? :/**

**MR: Eh, I gue$$ you're right there. *Le sigh* I had a whole 'two per$on party' plan going on in my head for today, but that $tupid $torm came through! ;A;**

**WA: hEy, nOw, dOn't cry, hUn! I mIght stIll bE AblE tO gEt OUt thrOUgh my bEdrOOm wIndOw! :3**

**MR: You don't have to do that, $weety! o.o**

**WA: I... cAn... fIt...!**

**MR: Oh my Gog, are you $eriou$ly trying?!**

**MR: $weety?**

**MR: Hellooooo?**

**WA: shIt!**

**MR: What i$ it?! o_o**

**WA: I cAn't sEE yOUr hOUsE!**

**MR: $eriou$ly?!**

**WA: nAh, hUn, I'm jUst pUllIng yOUr chAIn. I cAn sEE thE tOps Of thE fIrst flOOr wIndOws. I'll clImb Up thrOUgh thE sEcOnd flOOr.**

**WA: sEE yOU hErE In A fEw mInUtEs! :D**

**\- - winglessAngel [WA] has ceased pestering mistyRaven [MR] at 12:21 - -**

**MR: No, don't!**

**MR: DAMN IT! DX**

You bang your fist furiously on the surface of your bed. You forget how outgoing your crush is at times, especially when you're upset, despite it being only mild at this point.

You sigh heavily, shaking your head. You might as well go upstairs to the second floor and await your crush's arrival.

_Place laptop back into Sylladex_.

You captchalogue your laptop once again, giving the card some basic lyrics for you to retrieve the device at a later time.

_Leave your room_.

You begin to leave your room with a small frown on your face. There are days when your crush can be a little overbearing, but it's something that you feel you should be used to by now.

You now stand at the bottom of the stairs.

_Ascend._

You go up the stairs, careful not to be loud. If your parents heard you walking through the house as loudly as you pleased while they were asleep, they would be furious!

A step creaks when you apply your weight to it and you stop, tensing up.

Listening closely, you hear nothing in the silence. Perhaps your parents never heard the sound? That's fine by -.

HOLY JEGUS.

_Look back._

You hesitantly look back. There's nothing there, but the lights were turned off. You know that the power had not gone out, but you are pretty sure that your parents are NOT awake. There can only be one explanation.

Your little brother was the one who was awake.

_Abscond before being spotted!_

You run up the stairs, not wishing to be seen by your little brother. You quickly hide in a room, the guest room to be exact and listen once again. You hear footsteps coming closer to the door of the room, your heart beginning to race in your chest. The footsteps stop for a moment, right in front of the door. Then, shortly after, they continue on. You don't risk a sigh of relief, though.

Your little brother might hear it.

_Look outside the window._

Seeing that you were able to see the ouside world more clearly through the second floor windows, you decide to look through the window that happens to be in the room and see your crush, laying on her back in the snow. Alarmed, you attempt to open the window, but it doesn't budge. The window seems to have been frozen shut.

You relax slightly, however, when you see her attempt to get up. When she's standing again, she starts heading over your way. You're almost excited enough to squeal and jump up and down and clap, but you refrain from doing any of those things in fear of your brother finding you.

_Wait paitently for your crush to arrive._

You sit down on the bed that's in the room and wait, withdrawing your laptop once more in favor of working on some writing projects that you have going on at the moment. You hear a small tapping on your window just a few minutes later and look up, smiling. Your crush stands there, grinning at you.

You captchalogue your laptop once more and get off of the bed, rushing over. You try again to get the window open. It still doesn't budge. You don't hear your crush's giggling, but you DO see her pointing down. You follow her direction and swiftly execute a FACE PALM COMBO x2.

_Unlock the window._

You had not thought about the window being locked before. You unlock the window and lift it with ease, stepping aside to allow your crush entrance.

**Kiri: I didn't actually think that you were going to do that, Je$e... :)**

**Jese: And lEAvE my swEEthEArt All tO hEr lOnEsOmE On hEr swEEt sIxtEEn? whAt kInd Of frIEnd wOUld I bE, lOvE? ;)**

You briefly give one another a hug, hers a little tighter than your own. She must have been freezing!

_Escort Jese to the bed._

Escorting Jese to the bed, you have her lay down under the blankets. She is shaking like a leaf until she begins to warm up. While she is warming up, you go back over to the window and close it, locking it once more. Soon after, you join your crush in the bed, giving her your body heat to keep her warm.

**Jese: yOU ArE sO hOt In cOmpArIsOn tO mE.**

You try hard not to blush at the statement that Jese has made. It's not like she is trying to flirt with you, right? She was just stating a fact that you were warmer than she was.

Cuddling into her more, you decide that it's for the best that you don't answer.

**Jese: Oh! thInkIng Of It, I brOUght yOU A bIrthdAy prEsEnt!**

**Kiri: What i$ it?**

_Take the present._

Jese reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a game case, handing it to you. You take it, popping it open to see what is inside. You see that there is a disk inside labeled 'SBURB'.

**Jese: I knOw thAt yOU wAntEd tO plAy It, sO I bUrnEd A cOpy Off frOm my vErsIOn fOr yOU. I hAvEn't tEstEd It yEt, bUt It shOUld wOrk! :D**

**Kiri: How doe$ the game it$elf work? :S**

**Jese: I rEAd Up On It frOm sOmE AncIEnt pOsts sOmEOnE mAdE, And thEy sAy tO jUst dOwnlOAd It tO yOUr cOmpUtEr And hOOk Up tO sOmEOnE. lIkE, sAy, If wE plAyEd, I wOUld dOwnlOAd thE gAmE And hOOk Up tO yOU. yOU wOUld thEn bE In thE gAmE Or sOmEthIng lIkE thAt.**

**Kiri: I think I get it. :)**

**Jese: wAnnA try It OUt?**

**Kiri: Uh, yeah. Duh. :D**

**Jese: yAy! :D bUt lEt's dO It In A cOUplE Of hOUrs. I'm hUngry And I'm stIll kInd Of cOld.**

You laugh softly then nod.

**Kiri: Alright. :)**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please! :D**

**~Jese**


	2. Sylph of Heart Chapter 1 (CHAPTER 2)

**There will be twelve introduction chapters for each character! So, this chapter will be about the Sylph of Heart! :D**

**I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie-sama does. I also do not own Kiri Alysha, my matesprit does. I only own Jese Jenkins. *hearts***

**[xXx]**

You see a girl sleeping in her bed, her periwinkle colored eyes closed. You attempt to get her to wake up, but she doesn't stir. You try again. Nothing. You try once more and she wakes groggily. She shoots you a dull look as she attempts to fix up her blond hair, getting up and out of bed. After a quick few minutes of tidying up, she's a bit more presentable and a bit more appealing to look at. She smiles at you, despite being unable to see you, and stretches herself out. She has dressed from her orange tank top and flannel pants to a black shirt with a white cross symbol in the center, faded blue jeans, black sneakers, rectangular glasses, two bracelets on her left wrist (one a bead bracelet and the other a music charm bracelet), a ring on her left middle finger, a black 'n' white, thin sweat band on her right wrist, and a crescent moon necklace around her throat from her best friend. She looks very calm and collected about herself. What shall you name her?

Enter name.

Before you dare give her something inappropriate and rather funny as a name, her eyes flash you a warning look that scares you into actually attempting her name instead of fooling around.

You enter in Jese Jenkins and she smiles just the tiniest bit more. If that was even possible to begin with, anyways.

You are now JESE JENKINS. And with being a sixteen year old girl, you have a vast variety of INTERESTS. You like to WRITE a lot. Whether it be FANFICTION or an actual ORIGINAL NOVEL, it doesn't matter. So long as you WRITE. You even tend to host some writing hours together with your best friend almost everyday to every other day. You also tend to COLLECT certain items. Such items would be TOY STUFFED ANIMALS and ROCKS. Granted, you know that you are much too old to have the former, you just can't find it in yourself to give a damn. As for the ROCKS, we're talking the kinds that look normal except for maybe a side or so that seems to have a thin layer of a different color than the rest of the rock. Also, you like to COSPLAY. You dress up a lot as your favorite ANIME CHARACTERS, as well as your own ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Together with your best friend, you make lots of COSPLAY VIDEOS that you think about UPLOADING ONLINE, but never do.

You also use the online chatting service known as Pesterchum. Your Chumhandle is **winglessAngel** and you talk in a way **ThAt Is lOUd And sOmEtImEs AnnOyIng, bUt yOU cAn AlsO bE qUIEt whEn yOU wAnt tO bE.**

Thinking of your best friend and how it is her birthday today, you decide that it is time to get your smart phone out of your Sylladex and message her over Pesterchum.

_Retrieve smart phone_.

You stare at the card containing your phone, remembering that you are the proud owner of a Quiz Kind Modus. You read the question on the card and ponder over the answer choices. Once you answer, getting the right answer of course you are just that smart, you withdraw your phone.

_Examine the bed_.

Knowing that your blanket is supposedly still warm, you slip back into bed with your back pressed against the wall. You pull your blanket back over yourself and boot up your smart phone. You then pull up your Pesterchum and decide to shoot a message to your best friend.

**\- - winglessAngel [WA] has started to pester mistyRaven [MR] at 11:41 - -**

**WA: hEy thErE bIrthdAy gIrl~!**

**MR: Hey there, $weety. Did you get a good night'$ $leep la$t night? :)**

**WA: I dId. It sUcks thAt I cAn't cOmE OvEr tO yOUr hOUsE tOdAy, thOUgh. :c**

**MR: It'$ alright, $weety! We $till have Pe$terchum! :D**

**WA: yEAh, wE dO. bUt tAlkIng tO yOU OnlInE Isn't nEArly As cOOl As ActUAlly gEttIng tO hAng OUt wIth yOU In rEAl lIfE, yA knOw? :/**

**MR: Eh, I gue$$ you're right there. *Le sigh* I had a whole 'two per$on party' plan going on in my head for today, but that $tupid $torm came through! ;A;**

**WA: hEy, nOw, dOn't cry, hUn! I mIght stIll bE AblE tO gEt OUt thrOUgh my bEdrOOm wIndOw! :3**

_Examine the window._

Getting up out of your warm and comfy bed, you look over to the window. It is covered in a thick layer of frost and you can see the snow brimming along the window sill. You get up and, after tossing on a baggy jacket and warm hat, you go over and begin to open the window. You manage to get it open, but only just enough. You would have to wiggle your way through very careful to get through.

And that is just what you start doing when you receive a message from your friend.

**MR: You don't have to do that, $weety! o.o**

**WA: I... cAn... fIt...!**

**MR: Oh my Gog, are you $eriou$ly trying?!**

**MR: $weety?**

**MR: Hellooooo?**

You finally manage to get out through your window and stand up, brushing yourself off and shivering. Looking around, you spot your friend's house.

**WA: shIt!**

**MR: What i$ it?! o_o**

**WA: I cAn't sEE yOUr hOUsE!**

**MR: $eriou$ly?!**

**WA: nAh, hUn, I'm jUst pUllIng yOUr chAIn. I cAn sEE thE tOps Of thE fIrst flOOr wIndOws. I'll clImb Up thrOUgh thE sEcOnd flOOr.**

**WA: sEE yOU hErE In A fEw mInUtEs! :D**

**\- - winglessAngel [WA] has ceased pestering mistyRaven [MR] at 12:21 - -**

_Place smart phone back into Sylladex_.

You captchalogue your smart phone and tuck the card it is stored in away for later use. You begin to make your way over to your friend's house.

_Fall on your back and make a snow Angel_.

Where did that come from?

Shaking your head, you continue your journey.

_I SAID FALL ON YOUR BACK AND MAKE A SNOW ANGEL_.

Startled, you frown. Very demanding!

You sigh. Very well.

Falling back on your back, you quickly make a snow Angel. Once you feel that you have made a sufficient snow Angel, you get back up and continue onwards, chilled to the bone and ready to get back into some heat. Once you are at the second floor window of your friend's house (the guest bedroom to be exact), you tap lightly on the window, grinning.

You now wait on your friend to open the window. You are freezing, damn it!

However, when she tries to open the window, the window seems to be stuck.

_Try to figure out why_.

Glancing down, you instantly know what the window is stuck. Giggling, you point down. You watch as your friend does a FACE PALM COMBO x2. Soon enough, the window is open and you slip inside.

**Kiri: I didn't actually think that you were going to do that, Je$e... :)**

**Jese: And lEAvE my swEEthEArt All tO hEr lOnEsOmE On hEr swEEt sIxtEEn? whAt kInd Of frIEnd wOUld I bE, lOvE? ;)**

You give Kiri a brief hug, though your side is a bit tighter than her own. You are cold and she is warm!

You allow yourself to be escorted to the guest bed, being told to lay down on the bed, under the blankets. Not wanting to argue, mainly because you were still cold, you do as you are told, unaware that you are shaking horribly. You don't notice, but Kiri gets up and goes to close the window.

Feeling a dip in the bed beside you once more, you are only now realizing that she had been absent only the moment before. You can feel that she is giving her body heat to you and you greatly appreciate it.

**Jese: yOU ArE sO hOt In cOmpArIsOn tO mE.**

Not receiving an answer, you just smile and continue to leach off of her body heat.

_Aren't you forgetting something_?

Oh, yeah!

**Jese: Oh! thInkIng Of It, I brOUght yOU A bIrthdAy prEsEnt!**

**Kiri: What i$ it?**

_Give her the birthday present_.

You reach into your jacket pocket and pull out an old video game case, handing it to Kiri. You watch as she takes it with some curiousity, popping it open to see what is inside. You see an excited look cross over her features at its contents.

**Jese: I knOw thAt yOU wAntEd tO plAy It, sO I bUrnEd A cOpy Off frOm my vErsIOn fOr yOU. I hAvEn't tEstEd It yEt, bUt It shOUld wOrk! :D**

**Kiri: How doe$ the game it$elf work? :S**

**Jese: I rEAd Up On It frOm sOmE AncIEnt pOsts sOmEOnE mAdE, And thEy sAy tO jUst dOwnlOAd It tO yOUr cOmpUtEr And hOOk Up tO sOmEOnE. lIkE, sAy, If wE plAyEd, I wOUld dOwnlOAd thE gAmE And hOOk Up tO yOU. yOU wOUld thEn bE In thE gAmE Or sOmEthIng lIkE thAt.**

**Kiri: I think I get it. :)**

**Jese: wAnnA try It OUt?**

**Kiri: Uh, yeah. Duh. :D**

**Jese: yAy! :D bUt lEt's dO It In A cOUplE Of hOUrs. I'm hUngry And I'm stIll kInd Of cOld.**

You grin at her with a cheeky, embarrassed smile. Your grin grows when she laughs and smiles at you.

**Kiri: Alright. :)**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please! :D**

**~Jese**


End file.
